


Soothing Sunlight

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Romance, after the ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: In the middle of a panic attack someone unexpected comes to offer comfort.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Soothing Sunlight

Demeter slunk into her den, hands trembling.

The night was over and the dawn was turning the sky shades of pink and yellow. She usually loved to watch the sunrise but she couldn't focus on anything but her racing heart.

Everything seemed to fade away except for her rising panic. She couldn't get her mind off of Macavity's attack during the ball, how he had burst in unchallenged. How he had been warmly welcomed in the guise of Old Deuteronomy, how he had laid his hands on her again. She rubbed spasmodically at her arms, feeling his hard grip on her limbs and the prick of his sharp claws through her fur.

Shuddering she climbed into bed and curled herself into a ball, hiding under the covers.

She couldn't . . . she couldn't take it.

Quaxo's magic show and Grizabella being chosen had distracted her but now she couldn't ignore it. And she just couldn't handle the panic screaming and clawing to get out.

She stiffened as she heard someone step into her den and pause in the doorway. It's only Bomba, a small part of her brain that hadn't yet drowned in panic assured her. She didn't quite believe it but waited to see what would happen, keeping herself very silent and still. If it was Bombalurina she would walk over slowly and sit down on the edge of the bed, then gently pet her head and whisper softly to her.

The intruder did indeed walk slowly across the den but they did not sit on the bed. Instead they sat down on the floor near her head. She waited nervously to see what would happen, listening to the steady breathing.

She blinked in surprise as a voice softly began to sing from beside her.

It was Munkustrap, she would recognize those deep velvet tones anywhere. The song was unfamiliar to her though, soothing and gentle like either a lullaby or a ballad. He was singing too softly for her to make out the words, just the melody of his voice was what she could hear. She concentrated, straining to hear what was being said. Eventually she was able to pick out the lines of the chorus.

_“For now that my heart has beheld the sun_

_the moon is but a pale comparison._

_I do not care how it may burn or how much it blinds._

_For you are the greatest treasure I could ever find.”_

Her heart skipped a beat at this.

He . . . was singing about her. He . . . had composed a song for her.

She strained to hear more but couldn't. Eventually the song faded away and he fell silent.

She felt him take hold of her blankets and pull them carefully down over her exposed foot. “Rest well.” she heard him whisper softly then his foot steps retreated.

Demeter lifted her head, lowered the blankets and turned to look over her shoulder after him. She caught a glimpse of Munkustrap's as he left the den.

She stared after him for a long time, feeling a little dazed. She had had no idea he had cared so much for her. Not that she wasn't aware that he had feelings for her, just not so much he'd compose an entire song.

Demeter had never felt so loved.

A startled uneasy expression spread across her face at this realization then relaxed into a soft smile. The golden queen laid back down and closed her eyes to sleep, dreams full of sweet music and ice blue eyes set in a kind silver tabby face.

Dreams that for once were not disturbed by fear.


End file.
